BIONICLE: Forgotten Legends
BIONICLE: Forgotten Legends is a story written by , revolving around the adventures of the Toa Archus, a team of Toa who fight against an evil Makuta army to save their island while also dealing with prophetical visions of the future. Story In the time before time... Long before the arrival of the Toa Metru and Toa Mata; there was a team of Toa called Toa Archus who protected the island of Maoi Nui; the story begins when the team is sent on a mission by the council of Turaga, who explain that a stampede of Tarakava have destroyed an old shrine not far from Le-Gono. The team; led by Toa Ackarus, investigate and find six stones that correspond to their elements. However; when he comes into contact with the six stones, Ackarus receives a series of visions warning him that one of his allies is a traitor and working for the Brotherhood of Makuta. However; he doesn't tell anyone about these visions and begins to investigate on his own, he soon crosses paths with a stranger later revealed to be a Toa called Varian, they begin to travel together before Varian is captured by a being known as the "Shadowed One" and placed in a stasis tube. Ackarus makes an attempt to rescue Varian from the leader of the Dark Hunters; but is unsuccessful and continues on his own to find the traitor. While Ackarus seeks out this mysterious traitor; the rest of the Toa Archus gets suspicious of newcomer Krotus, a self proclaimed "Toa of Shadow" who joined the team after they coincidentally encounter him while travelling through one of the ruined Makuta laboratories. The Toa of air; Vasin, argues that Krotus is the rumored "Missing Link"; a Makuta experiment that's become a well known urban legend among the Matoran Villagers. Furnious, the second Toa of Fire explains to Krotus that the "Missing Link" is a warrior created by Makuta scientists from the DNA of both themselves and the Toa that they killed in battle, an unstoppable force that could destroy an entire team of Toa in one attack. When questioned about why he was in the Makuta labs; Krotus explained that he was looking for Toa Jovan, who had not returned from investigating the ruins for any remaining Makuta soldiers. But still, this warrants suspicion among the heroes; when Ackarus returns, he is greeted by the rest of his team and Krotus. After a few weeks of monitoring Krotus and his activities; Ackarus becomes convinced that the Toa of Shadow is the traitor he was warned about... Ackarus then reveals what happened with the stones; revealing that one of their allies is a traitor. Suddenly Toa Jovan appears and confirms that Krotus was actually looking for him in the labs, meaning that Krotus wasn't the traitor in the first place; he also reveals that Krotus was not present in any of the visions. Ackarus is ready to complain (Something he rarely does); but before he can, Krotus points out something he doesn't understand... Why was Jovan in the lab to begin with? Also, how did he know about the visions that Ackarus had? The Toa of Shadow explains to the rest of the team that the Toa have no business in the Makuta labs, Jovan says that he was sent to the labs to investigate and was captured by the Makuta. Over the next few weeks; Jovan begins to display strange and rather unorthodox behaviour, Krotus is the only to realise that Jovan isn't acting like himself; it all comes to breaking point when "Jovan" suggests that they go down into the Makuta labs again. When the Toa arrive to the labs; Jovan imprisons them in canisters and begin to drain their energy, Krotus arrives to rescue them and Jovan reveals himself as a visitor from another universe. The Toa explains that in his universe, the Maukuta experimented on him so much that it drove him insane and he absorbed the energy from the Toa to become even more powerful, stating that he got use to the "bouts of madness".